Norse Rage
by Jade546
Summary: Someone is after Kratos... that someone is Thor. Who will win the epic battle? Read to find out!


Kratos and Atreus rowed through the lake of nine, the silence was deafening. Atreus getting bored finally spoke up.

"Father, tell us a story" he requested, but was met with a disinterested grunt.

"I'll tell you a story ladi" Mimir butted in.

Atreus nodded to the bodiless head as a smile of excitement came to the young boys face.

The boy loved listening to Mimir, the man was so knowledgeable and experienced hundreds of years living as a councillor for Odin himself.

Mimir started on his story "there was once a spartan soldier…" but before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a angry grunt from Kraitos.

"Okay, Okay… maybe not the best story to tell" retorted Mimir with fear in his voice.

"Why not?" exclaimed Atraes.

But before he could get an answer, a roar erupted from the World Serpent which caused huge vibrations in the large lake making there small boat shake.

"Whats going on!" kratos retorted in worry.

"Ahhh… the voices in my head" screamed Atrius, causing Kratos to hold his shoulders "Boy…".

"Oh dear… The Serpent only reacts like that to one person". Mimir said with fear.

Just then the sky erupted with a loud thunderstorm as lightning roared… and then from the distance a large hammer came crashing through, destroying the wooden boat.

"Hold on!" screamed Kratos as Atrius jumped on his back and he grabbed Mimir, putting him on his waist mid air and then deployed his shield for landing, coming crashing down on one of the docks.

…..

they all got up off the rubble coughing and dusting themselves clean.

"What was thaaaaat…" said Atreus in astonishment.

"You Don't wanna know lad" whimpered Mimir.

Suddenly a Huge figure ascended from the storm, the large figure emanated power and strength that felt like he could destroy every monster in every realm with a single touch.

"Well well well, if it isn't the GREAT Ghost of Sparta… oh how the mighty have fallen" the large figure spoke in a mocking chuckle, his voice was deep and booming like it held the power of the storm.

"Who are You?" replied Kratos with a demanding voice showing no signs of backing down as he held Atreus close by his side.

"I… I am Thor!" the figure declared as lightning erupted by the mention of his name.

"Thor?… it can't be" whispered Atrius.

"Yes boy, and I am hear to destroy all of you!" Thor replied as he motioned his hammer towards them and a bolt of thunder came crashing towards the trio causing Kraitos to block with his shield, but to their dismay the shield broke in two and they went tumbling to the ground.

"Ahh… that hurt" coughed Atreus as kratos helped him up.

"Awww… is that all?... I was expecting more from the legendary Ghost of Sparta" Mocked Thor with an almost crazy laugh as he readied another bolt of thunder but this time before he could strike kratos through his leviathan axe at his shoulder impaling the shimmering armor and freezing his entire arm and hammer.

"Yes! Battle me Spartan" Thor answered with joy as his frozen arm lit up with a yellow energy bursting the ice. As the Axe returned back to kratos.

"Fine!" replied Kratos as he powered up his Blades of Chaos and attacked thor with a devastating spinning attack but to their surprise Thor was unhinged.

In slight shock Atrius grabbed Mimir and commanded "How can we beat him, he's too strong".

without a word Mimir started chanting words calling upon the World Serpent as the giant snake like creatures appeared from the depths of the lake and mowed into thor causing thor to go dashing through the sky.

Taking advantage of the situation, Kratos used Spartan Rage and dashed after Thor hitting him with countless fluores and combinations mid air battering the him and causing dents, even breaking through his armor.

Battered and broken, with his last breath Thor requested "Finish me!"

But instead, Kratos grabbed Thor's leg and with one powerful swing sent him into the grey clouds.

As Thor screamed. "I'll be back, Coward!".

"Wow, that was great!" Atrius cheered, as Kratos landed next to him and dismissed him with a grunt.

"Let us continue boy" Kratos replied as he strapped Mimir to his waist, continuing with their journey.


End file.
